1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to programmable-gain amplifiers, and more specifically, to switched-capacitor programmable-gain amplifiers.
2. Related Art
Amplifiers are commonly used in analog applications and frequently used in combination with other circuit types on the same integrated circuit. The applications vary widely and are often referenced as mixed signal applications when the magnitude of a signal can vary over continuum but the signal itself is clocked such as in sample and hold type of operation. Switched capacitor amplifiers are commonly used in the mixed signal situations. There are many applications where it is beneficial for the gain of the amplifier to be programmable. The typical issues of power and size extend to mixed signal circuits. Programmable-gain may include attenuation as well which is sometimes difficult to achieve.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a switched-capacitor programmable-gain amplifier that improves on one or more these issues.